


The Sister

by Mswriter07



Series: Mox and Lance [2]
Category: Varsity Blues (1999)
Genre: Het, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Re-edited this piece.  My second brain - hellbells helped clarify a few pieces where my brain was mush.  Thanks hun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Re-edited this piece. My second brain - hellbells helped clarify a few pieces where my brain was mush. Thanks hun.

A few days later Mox went to the hospital after school and saw Lance in one of the wheelchairs with his crutches propped against the chair by him. Mox smiled and said, “Anxious aren’t you?”

Lance laughed and said, “Thought it’d save us time.”

“Why? In a hurry to get somewhere?” Mox asked looking over Lance’s wheelchair seeing his backpack and overnight bag hanging off the handles. 

“Somewhere where we can talk would be great.” Lance said as he looked around the hospital lobby.

“No one’s listening to us Lance and yes I do know a spot we can go.”

“Just making sure. Let’s get out of here.” Lance grinned.

Mox pushed Lance’s wheelchair out of the lobby as Lance held onto his crutches so no one had to make two trips. Mox helped Lance into the passenger seat of his old car and put his bags in the backseat of the car. The nurse took the chair back inside and Mox got in the driver’s side. “Ready for a short drive?”

“Short? Where is this place at?”

“It’s only about a mile from here. That old farm place, there’s a pond in a knot of trees. No one really knows about it so we should be undisturbed.”

“How long have you had that place staked out?”

“It’s pretty new to me. I found it about six months ago and haven’t told anyone about it. I go and read and stuff out there.”

“So it could be an ‘our’ spot kind of thing?” Lance teased.

“Could be if you like it.” Mox said.

“No more teasing man. Get going.” Lance said as he punched Mox’s shoulder.

“I’m going, I’m going.” Mox drove them to the small area and before he helped Lance out of the car he pulled a blanket out of the trunk.

“Getting all girly on me Mox?”

Mox rolled his eyes and said, “Not in your lifetime.” He laid the blanket out and then helped Lance sit down in the middle but with plenty of room for his leg to stretch out with the cast.

Lance looked over the small area and said, “This is nice and it’d be even better when I don’t need this cast on my leg.”

“Glad you like it.” Mox said as he laid back on the blanket with his hands laced behind his head. 

Lance looked down at him and he readjusted himself so he could prop his head up in his hand and Mox looked at him. “You seem so at ease out here?”

“I am when Kilmer’s nowhere in sight.”

“Me too man. He kept pushing me this last year and I knew I shouldn’t have been playing but I didn’t want to let anyone down.”

“You wouldn’t have let anyone down. I would’ve played willingly if you would’ve come to me when this started going on.”

“I know you would have.” Lance said quietly as he ran his fingers over Mox’s brow and carded his fingers through his hair. 

“You’re going to kiss me again aren’t you?”

“I was thinking about it.” Lance said before he leaned down and pressed his mouth to Mox’s. Mox moaned and kissed Lance back before Lance nudged at Mox’s bottom lip so he could deepen the kiss. Mox wrapped his arms around Lance’s shoulders and the two duelled for dominance - Mox letting Lance win as he was injured.   
After they pulled their shirts off the two heard noises along the small road that Mox had driven them down and Mox rolled Lance to his back mindful of the cast. Mox grabbed the first shirt he could reach and put it on only to find it was Lance’s. “Shit. Shit. Shit.” Mox went to pull the shirt off but Lance stopped him.

“Looks good on you.” Lance whispered as he tugged the material down over Mox’s stomach.

A moment later with the two men looking at each other still a bit tangled up and for the next couple of minutes all they could hear was shrieking. Lance tilted his head back and said, “Dammit.”

Mox looked up and saw Jules. Jules looked between her brother and her, she’d call him her ex-boyfriend from that point on, boyfriend. She saw Lance relaxed on the blanket without his shirt which Mox had managed to be wearing. She wasn’t even mad at her brother but she was pissed at Mox. “What the hell do you think you’re doing Johnny? No don’t answer that because I know what you’re doing. I didn’t want to see this but I should’ve known what was going to happen since Lance went into the hospital.”

“How did you know anything was going to happen?” Mox asked.

“Because you give my brother the same looks I give you Johnny. You didn’t start doing it until this year so I thought you were just looking out for him but when he fell on Friday’s game I knew we were done.”

“I’m sorry Jules. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen the way it did.” Mox said sadly.

“Well, I can say that I saw the end coming, but just because I accept your apology - doesn’t mean I like you much right now. I will be cordial but don’t think we can talk like we used to do.”

Mox went to open his mouth but Lance closed it for him and looked at his sister upside down. “Thank you Jules.”

“Don’t thank me yet. Thank me if you’re still together in a year, five years, ten even. Then you can thank me.” Jules turned around and left the grove for the last time after that confrontation. She just hoped her brother wasn’t stupid and let Mox go.


End file.
